


It’s Only Three Blocks

by hollyblue2



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detective!Cas, Fireman!Dean, Fluff, M/M, proposal, so much fluff that it should have an archive warning ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets back from a callout and decides now is the time to propose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Only Three Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting AU settings and pairings for three sentence fics... I got extremely carried away!

They’ve just pulled back into the fire house after an apartment fire in the city. Dean’s face is splotched with soot and he’s sweating from the heat of the flames and the physical exercise, eight flights of stairs is a lot in full fire fighting gear.

Dean jumps from their red truck with a grin on his face – fire out, no one injured – always a good thing... and there’s something else too.

He smiles over to Charlie who gets out of the ambulance.

“What’s the grin for?” she asks, Dean’s infectious smile spreading to her own.

“I’m gonna ask him.” He says, voice determined.

“Ask who, what?”

“I’m gonna ask Cas to marry me.” Dean’s smile is bigger than Charlie has ever seen.

“When, you planning on a nice dinner or something?”

Dean shakes his head and rummages in his pocket for the small, velvet covered box.

“Nope, I’m gonna do it now.” He tells her.

“Holy shit, Dean!” She laughs and claps him on the shoulder before hugging him. The smell of smoke clings to Dean as always.

“I gotta go!” Dean’s about to take off running but Charlie grabs hold of him.

“Wait!” She tugs his chin down and wipes the soot off his cheek and forehead. “Better.” She states, giving him a nod.

Dean dashes off and Charlie expects him to jump in the Impala but he ignores her and takes to the streets.

“You’re running there?” She shouts after him before he goes off the forecourt.

“It’s only three blocks!” He hollers and keeps running.

*

In hindsight, Dean should have taken his outer gear off but he’s too excited. Where the sudden buzz to do it now came from he doesn’t know but he doesn’t care.

Three blocks isn’t too far but he’s sweating even more by the time he gets to Kansas City Police Station. Going through the door he’s met by Hannah who’s manning the front desk and she gives him a small smile as he catches her breath to speak to her.

“Is Cas around?” He asks.

“Yes, he should be in the bull pen, he’s not had any callouts today as far as I’m aware.” She tells him and Dean thanks her before heading into the precinct.

Dean scans around for his boyfriend – hopefully soon to be fiancé – and spots him scowling at his computer screen.

It’s then that the jitters start. He was so pumped all the way there but now it’s settled in that he’s about to ask Cas to marry him. He feels a little queasy and his mind is producing all kinds of negative scenarios where Cas says no.

His breath stutters a little and he’s almost tempted to back out until Cas looks up and sees him, a smile gracing his face.

“Hello, Dean,” He greets.

“Hey, Cas,” He tries his best to keep his voice calm and steady, whether it’s working he doesn’t know.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were on shift until seven.” Cas asks, eyes squinting a little. It makes Dean fall in love with him all over again; he remembers the stoic, unamused guy he met two years ago after an arson fire which killed three people. Cas had been the detective on the job and he’d spent a fair amount of time chatting to Dean.

“I...” His voice comes out higher than expected so he clears his throat and starts again but he doesn’t miss the tiny smirk on Cas’ face. “I came here to ask you something.”

Cas nods, turning his chair to face Dean a little more. Dean fishes inconspicuously into his pocket to take out the small box.

“Castiel Novak,” Dean starts, Cas looks a little taken aback with his full name. “I... love you so much, you know.” This is harder than he expected, words were never his strong suit at the best of times and it probably would have paid to think about this first. Dean gets down on one knee, his clothes rustling as he kneels. He produces the black box in front of him and he looks up to Cas’ face.

“Will you marry me, Cas?” he’s not sure what reaction he’s expecting but when Cas launches forward and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck he knows that no reaction could have been better that this.

“Yes, Dean... of course I’ll marry you!” his voice croaks like he’s crying and when Dean pushes him away a little to see tears running down Cas’ face – so far from the stoic, unamused man he met. He’s smiling though and it makes Cas’ eyes shine so bright the blue looks electric.

Dean sighs contentedly and now his head has stopped buzzing from the adrenaline and his heart has calmed he can here the rest of the office clapping. Dean’s ears redden with embarrassment but he plants a kiss on Cas’ lips despite their large audience and there are more cheers.

He almost forgets about the ring which is clasped tightly in his hand and rushes to take the simple platinum band from the box.

Cas holds out his hand and let’s Dean slide it on and he’s grinning wildly and it makes everything brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find this as cute as I did!


End file.
